Blue Lily (Soviet Union Family)
by Todozota Mirii
Summary: Once again,it is a havoc day in the Soviet Union family house.But when something happen to Belarus,the family start to shake and almost tumble down.
1. Chapter 1

Once again,it is a havoc day at Russia's house.

"Big brother!Marry me,marry me,marry me!" Natalia chants echoes around the hall as she scratches the door of her brother bedroom.

"Go back,Bela"cry Ivan.

"No.I won't. Marry me and your problem solve"

"Just go back,Belarus!"Ivan wail louder.

For once,Natalia did not reply back,but he would not fall into her trap... but he keep waiting,but there still no answer.

He getting worry for his little sister.

"Belarus?"  
No answer  
He goes closer to the door and call her again.

"Natalia,are you there?"  
Still there is no answer from her.

He quietly open the door and found Natalia lying on the step slowly towards her and check her pulse.  
"It's slow..." he mutter.

"Oh dear,Natalia wake up!"Ivan shout and shake her. He starts to panic when he notice her face are paler than usual.

He carry her like a bridal style and call The Baltic Trio and Yaketarina. Although he was afraid of her,Natalia still his sweet little sister and he cares for her.

"Oh my,what happen to Natalia?" gasp Yaketarina.

"I...I don't know. When I open the door of my bedroom,she's already faint."Ivan stutter

"Is she sick?" Yaketarina put her hand on Natalia forehead. "She's not.."

"M...maybe she stress because of the issues in her country recently?" Toris exclaim.

"Hmm ... we don't want an assumption right?" Ivan smile."Estonia,think you could figure her sickness,da?"

"I-I'll try" Eduard pull out his doctor kit and put on his tries various place to hear Natalia a moment,he sigh.

"Liet was right. There's nothing wrong with Ms Belarus .Probably she over-stress and tired."

"Oh,then I'll guess let her rest was the best medicine ,da?"

"Yes"

"Then,Lithuania makes her borscht,Estonia brews some tea and Latvia prepares a pail of warm water and a towel."

They quickly goes into the kitchen and done their job.

* * *

Toris were stirring the borscht in the pot while Eduard were brewing the tea. Raivis already walk out from the kitchen with the things Ivan need.

"Hey Liet..."

"Yes,Estonia?"

"Do you think, Mr Russia will still care for Ms Belarus even though he know the truth?"

"What do you mean?"

 _"I hear two heartbeats"_


	2. Chapter 2

"Wha-WHAT?!" Toris shout.

"Hush. Slow down. We don't want Mr. Russia to hear this, right?"

"Two heartbeats?"

"Yes. In another word, she's pregnant."

A moment of silence engulf them. It's awkward to know Natalia was pregnant when she been called 'The Ice Queen'. No man was brave enough to touch her, yet her virginity.

"Do you think…..Mr. Russia have an affair with Miss Belarus, but he didn't admit about it?"

"Hah? .Impossible" Toris denied the accusation.

"Lithuania, Estonia aren't you taking quiet a lot of time to prepare borscht and tea, da?" Russia suddenly barge into the kitchen.

"I-It's ready, Mr Russia"

"Yeah, we're about to bring it" Eduard quickly pull out a tray and put the tea pot and cups on it.

"You better be. Belarus already awake."

* * *

At the main hall, Natalia have sat up and groan in pain while Yaketarina try her best to help Natalia's headache.

"Better?"

"Yes, thank you"

They put the trays on the small table near Ivan.

"Ah, finally"

Eduard pour down some tea and give it to Ivan.

"Have a sip. It helps you feel better." Ivan hold the tea cup and caress her back.

"Thank you, big brother."

"How about some borscht?"

Natalia scrunch her nose in disgust. "No. It's okay. I'm fine."

"Just a little"

"No"

"A spoonful?" Ivan try to coax her

"No "

"Please~"

"Russia- chan" Yaketarina interrupt.

"Da" He sigh in defeat and put back the borscht on the tray.

"Period pain again, Belarus-chan?"

"Yeah. It's getting worse" She sigh

"Stay for the night. Who knows you'll faint again, da?"

"Hmm" She shuffle her position a bit and sleep.

Yaketarina giggles. "Seems like it really hurts this time"

"Da. I'll take her to her bedroom ". Russia about to carry her when Toris spoke.

"I-I'll carry her"

"Hmm?" Ivan furrow his eyebrows

"Aren't you have a meeting with the Allies now, Mr. Russia?"

"Oh. You're right. Then bring her. I better go now"

"Yes, Mr. Russia"

Toris proceed to carry Natalia to her old bedroom. He carefully carry her like she was a precious gems.

When he arrive at her bedroom, Yaketarina who was about to got to her bedroom, help him to turn the knob.

"Oh,Ukraine-san, thank you"

"Sure, and have a slow talk with her. I'm sure she'll open up soon" Yaketarina smile and walk away while Toris blush and goes inside.


	3. Chapter 3

Third

Toris slowly put her on the bed and look at her. She was the perfect beauty he would call, even though her heart as cold as ice. He about to pull a chair near to her bed when someone tug his sleeve.

"Stay" she whisper but loud enough for him to hear.

"I just pull a chair near to your bed."

She release his sleeve and snuggle closer to her pillow. He put down the chair near her bed and caress her platinum blond hair. Her hair was really soft under his skin.

"How long is it?"

"Three months"

"Doesn't it show a bump?"

"Yes, but it still unnoticeable"

Slowly his hand moves from her hair he go down to her stomach. He rub her stomach and he could a feel a slight bump there. He gasp in awe. A beautiful human was developing inside her and it was his.

"It's….beautiful" he say while he shed a little tears.

Natalia just look at him with a stoic face. Then, she feel an unsettling feeling behind her throat. She quickly shove the blanket away and run towards the bathroom.

She vomit all the contents into the toilet bowl. Toris come to her, slowly pat her back and hold her hair back. He help her to wash her mouth and guide her back to the bed.

"We shouldn't be seen together by big brother….or not he'll suspect something happen between us…" Natalia whisper. Toris was shock. How could she been so selfish for her feeling when she carrying his child.

"No. I should be by your side now that you pregnant" he stood up against her words.

"Lithuania….don't be stupid. You know what happen when big brother know about this. I'm sacrificing myself for this kid." She spat back. "You can have it after I give born to him or her. I plan to abort it at first….but I'm not that cruel and I'm sure you wouldn't let me to do so."

"Nat-"

"Belarus. You didn't have permission to say my name."

"Miss Belarus, thank you for not aborting the baby but I wouldn't agree if I keep that child alone. You're the mother."

"And you're the father. I didn't want to involve in this matter after I gave birth. I hope you'll do the best for him or her." She keep her face stoic but her eyes are the opposite. Deep inside she was hurting, but it is the best for the safety of her child.

"I….I understand" Toris give his agreement.

"But…if…if there's a chance for us…together…with this child….will you….accept?"

"Da. It'll be fun" Natalia put her hands on Toris hand and rub them around her bulge.


	4. Chapter 4

Fourth

It has been a week since Natalia stay at his brother house and in that week she never chase his brother, instead resting in her bedroom. Usually The Baltics would send her food every meal, but that day, she decides to go home.

Her country and her people need her.

She quietly wrap her body with her thick blue coat and open the main door. The cold wind gush towards her. Her platinum blond locks catch Ivan eyes who walking down from the stairs.

"Belarus? Aren't you supposed to be in your bedroom?" He quickly walk down from the stairs.

"I need to go back. It has been a week I stay here. It would be a pleasure to stay here longer,but my people need me. Thank you for your hospitality, big brother."

She was about to walk out from the door when Ivan catch her hand. She look up at him.

"Let me send you, sister. It's really windy out there"

She slowly push away his hand. "It's okay. I can manage myself"

Then she walk out from the door.

From the kitchen, Toris saw them and pray for her safety and their unborn child.

 _But that was the last time he saw her before the fall of Soviet Union._


	5. Chapter 5

Fifth

Toris was asleep on his warm bed, back to his land. Then, he hear a wail coming from beside his bedroom. He push his duvet away and walk towards the sound.

He push the door and sigh.

"Yes, yes I'm coming"

He took out the baby from its crib and cradle him.

"What's wrong, my son?" He hum slowly

The boy gurgle and clutch his shirt. Excited with the sight of his father.

Yes, the little child was his. He found the little boy on his doorstep a few week ago. He was wrap in a thick blue blanket and was fast asleep. Beside the baby, he found a little note from Natalia.

On the note, she request to name the baby, Alexis. He just went with her request since he did not think about choosing a baby name before.

A year before, after the announcement about the fall of Soviet Union, he quickly packed his bag and ran from Ivan's house with Eduard and Raivis. Since then, he never heard any news about Ivan nor Natalia. But a month after that, he heard that Natalia was staying at Alfred house and their country form an alliance. He guess Natalia manage to escape from Alfred house without he notice to fulfilled her promise.

The only thing he regret is, he was not there; when Natalia was in labour and sacrificing herself alone for the child.

He softly pat Alexis and walk out from the room to the hall. There, he sit on a sofa and switch on the TV. A news come out regarding about Russia development and he almost turn the channel when Belarus name was mention.

"Back to the global news, the government of Belarus have decide to help with the development of Russia."

He gasp for a while and his mind wander as he thought about Natalia. His thought crash when someone knock on his door.

He put Alexis on his baby mat and proceed to open the door.

Standing on his door mat is Alfred. His face look happy but his aura tell the otherwise.

"Toris. It's been a long time"

"Alfred, it's been a long time too and what make you come here?"

"Nothing. Just visiting you. As friend .Nothing else" he shrug and invite himself.

Toris just shrug and close the door. By the time he went to look for Alexis, he heard Alexis crying from the hall.

"Ack. shh hush hush. Don't cry, baby. It's only uncle Alfred"

Alfred try to quiet down Alexis crying, but he fail to no avail. Toris come towards them and took Alexis from Alfred.

"Shh. It's ok. Papa here" He pat Alexis lightly on his back and sing a lullaby.

In a second, Alexis fall asleep in his father embrace. His sleeping face just look alike his mother sleeping face. Calm and peaceful.

Alfred was amaze by the father and son bonding that he begin to think of Arthur.


	6. Chapter 6

Sixth

Both of them were sipping tea at the hall while Alexis was sleeping on his baby mat surrounded by fluffy pillows.

"So, what's his name?" Alfred break the silence.

"Alexis Laurinaitis"

"Nice. Who choose it? You?"

"Natalia"

"Oh"

Silence engulf around them again.

The birds chirping was the only sound that echoes around them.

….

"She starts to isolate herself a few weeks after we form an alliance."

"Huh?"

"That time, I didn't suspect anything. Maybe she need some time to forget about her brother, that's all I thought back then."

* * *

 **Back to 1991**

 _"Naaaattt" Someone called her from behind. Then, she felt pressure as 'that someone' hug her from behind._

 _"Alfred" She quickly shoved him away from her._

 _"Nat, why do you need to lock up yourself in your room.. Come outside, it's better. Oh, how about we go for a walk? I heard that if you keep eating a lot and you didn't exercise you'll become fatter, especially for wo-"_

 _A knife land beside him. Nearly missed him by inch._

 _" **Don't. you. dare. to. say. I'm. fat.** " She hissed. Then, she walk back to her room._

 _"Oh, come on, Nat. What's the matter?. Lately, you act like an emotional pregnant women." He followed her_

 _Natalia stopped walking and her hand trembled by hearing the 'pregnant' word._

 _"I'm not. Don't you know the meaning of having a mood swing in women day?"_

 _Alfred blushed._

 _"R-really?... Then… can I do something for you?"_

 _"Some sweets would be fine"_

 _"Alright .Let me buy for you" Alfred grinned and grab his bomber jacket. Before he go, he pat Natalia head softly. "Just rest while The Hero went out for a while, kay?"_

 _She just huffed and walk back to her room._

 _By the time he was back, Natalia was watching the soap opera, despite it was American._

 _"Hey Nat, The Hero is back" his voice was loud enough until it could be heard by his neighbours._

 _"Hmmm… welcome back" she muttered_

 _He walk towards with her treats in the paper bag. "There ya go. I buy a lot of it. Just don't take those Snickers. It's mine."_

 _As he put the paper bag on her lap, her baby bump could be seen, but he pay no attention and went straight to the kitchen._

 ** _Around 1995_**

 _Alfred heard moaned and groaned comes from Natalia bedroom. He was so worried that his mind start to thought negative things Natalia did behind the door._

 _"Nat, are you okay?" He knock on her door a few times._

 _"Huh…I… I'm okay. I just slip and accidently get a bump on the head. That's all"_

 _"Oh, well you want me to get you ice?"_

 _"NO. I mean…. It's nothing. I can handle….. this small matter."_

 _"Are you sure?"_

 _"Yes. Can you leave now?"_

 _"Call me when you need help" he shout from behind the door._

* * *

"I think…..maybe on that day she's having a real hard contraction and almost in her labour stage because a few days later she went out and didn't come back after 4 months, saying that she's stay in her country." Alfred fiddle with his finger in nervous.

He know that because he pay a little attention towards the Belorussian girl, she almost kill herself along with her child. Who knows if she did not gave birth for Alexis in safe, Alfred could have been in guilty forever.

"It's not your fault" Toris sigh

"No. Anything can happen when she's giving birth."

"We'll never know what she thinks. Sometimes if we thinks that was a bad things to ours, she could actually make it as a strength for herself. Even after many years I joined Soviet Union…. I couldn't figure out what is playing in her mind. I bet even Mr. Ivan would say the same thing."

Both of them sigh, feel headache with all Natalia 'brave' act.

"Well, I need to get going now. It's nice to have a chat with ya, Toris"

"Hmm it's nice to know what happen to Natalia when she didn't came back a few years back. I'm glad you tell me." Say Toris feeling relieve that Natalia could take care of herself back then.

"Welcome. I hope you have a great day" Alfred grin and bid him goodbye.

Toris slowly close the door as the sight of Alfred unseen.


	7. Chapter 7

Seventh

 **Back to Natalia**

 _Here I am… back to where I belong to. Playing with my knife instead of doing my work…_

She sigh and lay back on the chair. There is a pile of paper in front of her, which need her sign of approval. Plus her work have been added when her government decide to help with her brother country.

Sure, she did obsessed with him before till the point of marrying him. But that was just a way of how she express her love for her brother. He looks gloomy and sad when he been left alone and it pain her heart.

Suddenly, a knock break her thoughts.

"Who is it?",she ask in a mono-stern tone voice.

"It's me. Your brother, Russia" his childlike voice boom from the other side of her office door.

"Come in"

She quickly fix her ribbon and dress, also her sitting position. When Ivan come in, he looks hesitant a bit to be alone with his sister. Yet, he step into her territory .After all, he was in debt with her and feel grateful because of that.

He took a loveseat in front of her. There is a blush spreading on his cheeks when he come close to her. Probably because of the cold.

"How are you, brother?"

"Uh….fine. I feel great this few days"

"I'm glad to hear that" she stand and walk toward a small pantry that was located near her working table. "Would like some coffee or tea?"

"Tea would be fine"

"Hm"

As she make a cup of tea for Ivan, she could feel the tense and glaring from her brother. As if he want to say something.

"Actually what's the reason you came here, big brother?"

"Guess… there's no point of keeping it from you" Ivan sigh

After she done, she put a cup of tea in front of him and sip a black coffee from her mug.

"I… I just wants to say thank you. Despite what I did to you before but you still help me. Thank you sister"

"No problem. We're a family after all" she smile.

Then, Ivan stand up and hug his sisters. "Da. A family"

As Ivan hug her, her mind could not think of anything. Except a man with emerald eyes and a child of her.


	8. Chapter 8

Eight

Five years have passed since then. Toris never regret a day without spending time with his little one, like right now. Alexis were playing hide and seek along with his father and uncles. And right now was his turn to look after them.

"Uncle Raivis~. Where are you?~". Alexis call the young Latvian.

Yes out of all the Baltics and Poland, he loves to bully the Latvian. One of the traits he inherited from his mother. Toris was shivered by the thought at first, but when he look back at Alexis, he notice Alexis inherited only a few traits from his mother such as her pale complexion, her eyes colour and her cute sleeping face.

"FOUND YOU" Alexis shout when he found his father hiding behind a tree. He quickly hug his father and snuggle on his shirt. Toris pat Alexis's hair and mutters 'good job'.

"Come on, Pa. We still need to find the others." Alexis grab his father's hand and drag him.

"Alright, alright. Slow down, Alex" Toris chuckles.

* * *

By the time it is almost dark, Alexis and Toris found all of them. Some (Poland) even when far to hide on the tree.

"Man~ I thought it would be a perfect place to hide" whines Feliks.

"It is. But didn't you went too far for a little boy, Feliks?" Toris remind him.

"Okay. But you did help him to find all of us, Liet. Plus you're the one who found me on the tree~"

"Yeah, yeah. Quiet down. Alexis sleeping" scold Toris while patting Alexis back slowly.

"Oh, Lithuania-san there's a mail" Raivis pass the envelope to Toris.

"Hmm.. in the evening?.. Isn't that weird.. unless there's something important from… no.. It's impossible." Toris deny his instinct that the letter from Ivan.

"Ed, care to take Alexis to his room?"

"Sure. Anything for my little nephew." Toris pass Alexis to Eduard and walk toward his room.

"Ne Liet. Come on. Open up the letter. Who knows it might be from that woman who always stalk over you." Feliks giggle as he refer to the Lithuanian neighbor.

"No, she's not. I know she's a widow but deep down she still love her late husband." Toris fluster as he explain about the Lithuanian woman who was his neighbor while opening the letter. At the moment he saw the crest mark on the letter, he could feel blood rushing out from his body.

"Hey Feliks… do you know about Mr. Russia habit to send letters to us in the late afternoon?" he gulp

"Hmm how should I know. I'm not staying with him lol."

"Then I guess you know now" Toris show the letter to Feliks.

* * *

Silent come upon between them, once all of them gather in the hall again, except Alexis.

"What does Mr. Russia wants with us again?" Raivis break the silence with his whisper.

"I…I don't know Raivis.. but it's an invitation to a party he hold."

"A party huh?. I guess when we arrive it's gonna be like a party for us to become his servants again." Eduard feel rage. He cannot sacrifice his freedom for a party, which might be a trap from Ivan.

"Hey hey, quiet down. Alexis sleeping… Anyway we might want to confirm this with others." Toris suggest.

"Who?"

"Alfred, of course. If he invite us, he must have invites Alfred too. Plus, America was one of the country who have the veto power now.

Toris quickly pull out his phone, but when he about to call Alfred, his phone rings. On the screen, Alfred name was written on. He push the green button.

"Hello, is this Toris?" the cheeky voice from the other side of his phone rang

"Yeah, it's me Alfred."

"Oh thank god. Hey I wanna ask something. Do you get the invitation from the commie?"

"Commie?" Toris furrow his eyebrow

"Errr… Ivan you know. Well commie is like a short name from me for him…."

"Okay… yeah I did. I was about to call you about that."

"Did you go?"

"I…I'm not sure… I don't want to fall into his traps again. Not when I already gain my freedom after so many year. Besides, I have Alexis now. It would just become worse if he know Alexis was Natalia's too." Toris rant. He pour out all his feeling when he still under Russia. The unbearable pain was too much if Alexis involves in this matter.

"True…As a father of course you want the best for him. But.. it would be rude if we don't attend this party."

"You're going?!" Toris shout. It's unbelievable when the American still insist to attend the party.

"Well….the thing is.. We're not the only one get this invitation too, you know.." explain Alfred.

"Oi, Alfred. It looks like that frog also got his invitation" Arthur shouting voice rang from the speaker.

"Seriously….. You heard that Toris?. If Francis also got commie invitation…that means he really meant to hold a party. But if he have another agenda…THE HERO WILL SAVE YOU AND " Toris put away his phone while Alfred laugh in his way.

"Okay… thanks for the information, but I'll inform you later if we attend or not."

"Sure bro. Oh, gotta go now, bye."

As the call ended, Toris punch the red button and put down his phone. He sigh. There is a lot of thing play in his mind right now and mostly it is about the party.

"So….are we going.. or not?" Raivis ask.

"There's no point if we still trying to run away from him, even after we gain our freedom. If we keep doing this, that's mean we're a coward. So…"

"So?" The three of the adults ask.

"We're going." And that is the last decision Toris make before he regret about it.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Yaketarina,Ivan and Natalia were finishing the last touch before the party start at 8.00 p.m(Russia time). Ivan and Yaketarina were decorating the hall,while Natalia were baking lasagna. One of the things she learn while she was living with Alfred before.

As she pull out the last lasagna from the oven, her hand accidently touch the hot oven. She hiss in pain and accidently hit a stool behind her. Ivan and Yaketarina quickly went to the kitchen as they heard the commotion.

"Oh dear,Nat!".Yaketarina gasp and quickly help her little sister who was laying on her back and clutching her head in pain,while Ivan put aside the ruin lasagna she have make.

" Oh my. Are you okay,Nat?" Yaketarina ask while helping her sister to stand.

"I-I'm fi- ouch. My back!" Natalia immediately fall on her knee. She grit her teeth as she felt an absurd pain on her back.

"Okok,there's no need to be panic.I'm sure it's only minor injuries...but.. What if it's a major one.." Yaketarina try to calm her siblings but instead she panic herself.

"Ah,umm...sister..I'm sure Nat will be fine. Let's be positive ok?".say Ivan

"B-but Nat migh-"

"Sister.I'm sure it's nothing.I'll just ask Nik to put some ointment later."Natalia look at Yaketarina. Try to assure her not to panic for nothing.

"Eh..if both of you say it's okay..then,quickly change your clothes. Let me clean this mess first". Both the younger nod and Ivan slowly carry Natalia in a bridal style toward the stairs while Yaketarina start to clean the mess.

Natalia struggle in his grip."Big brother,let me down.I can walk on my own"

"Hmm..how about no?" Ivan smile at her.

Natalia could feel a vein pop on her head."Let me down. I can walk on my own. I'm not a little child anymore"

"Eh~ if you're not a child..Then,why would I carry you like a bride?" He grin.

"Then,don't." She glare at him. He glare back at her. For a while,it have been a glaring contest for both of them until Yaketarina hit both of them on their head with a broom.

"Alright.I said go back to your room and change your clothes right? Or do you want to help me to clean this mess,both of you?" A dark aura come out from the eldest as she look at her younger siblings. Ivan quickly carry Natalia upstair. 'The 'help' she mention must not be a good one' Ivan thought. Although their older sister was sweet and kind,but if you hit on the wrong side of her..well let's say both of them will not having a really nice day.

* * *

The distance between Natalia's and her other siblings room are quite far. It is because she prefer quiet and chill atmosphere. Thus ,her room was located at the end corner of the corridor. Ivan knock on the door and he could hear someone cussing from the other side.

"I've told you many times, Natalia. Bring your own damn ke-brother?"Nikolai furrow his eyebrow as he saw Ivan carry Natalia.

"Oh hello,Nikolai. Well,Nat here accidently hurt herself" Immediately Natalia hit her brother.

"Hmm..being careless again?" Nikolai smirk at her.

"Shut up and just help me" Ivan slowly put her down on the bed and quickly excuse himself.

"What are you thinking,Nat?.If you're worried about our low economy rate, I'm sure it'll be back like usual soon" Nikolai help his female counterpart to put off her dress and rub some ointment on he back.

"No. It's not about that" she mumble

"Then.."

"Nothing. Just a bit tired lately" she sigh.

Nikolai look at his female counterpart and her eyes look like she was hoping for something but he was not sure what it is.

-Back to Yaketarina-(Yaketarina p.o.v)

Once I already clean the kitchen and throw the ruin lasagna. I look around and smile. _Finally,clean and spotless._ I put back the broom and the mop on their place and suddenly someone rang the doorbell. I took a glance on my watch while walking my way towards the door. _Hmm it's 7.50 p.m. This guest sure come early._ The doorbell rang again. I fix my appearance and open the door.

"Oh, I didn't thought you'd come..."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Toris"

"Good afternoon,Miss Ukraine"say Toris and the others bow politely.

"Good afternoon. Oh, looks like Poland decide to join you too" she send him a smile as she saw Feliks.

"What?. Afraid that I would finish all the good food if I didn't come with them?"Feliks snicker.

"Nope. You're welcome to do so. It's a party after all"Yaketarina sheepishly smile. Then, she caught something small asides Raivis at the corner of her eyes."Oh,what a surprise" as she say that, the Baltic immediately remember Alexis.

"Who are you,little man?"she crouch down and offer the boy some sweets she kept in her pocket.

"Sorry. My father say not to accept sweets from stranger" say Alexis.

Yaketarina chuckle and pat the boy head."Smart boy. Anyway, come in. It must be cold outside there".She open the door,wide enough for all of them to come in at the same time.

The Baltic was awe by the cheer and elegant atmosphere around the Russian's house. It was the total opposite when they been ruled under him before.

 _Cold. Dark. They feel nothing but despair and fear._

But now. It is full with bright colour and not only sunflower decorating the house. There are also rose,daisy and lily at every corner and table.

"Wow"say Raivis.

"Since you're the first one to arrive.I hope you'll be patience to wait the others."Yaketarina lead them to their table.

"Eh,no wonder there's no people.I thought we're the one who gonna be late since there's a storm"say Eduard while looking around the hall.

"Sister~ oh. Look who came"A gruff voice echoes. More precisely,it is Nikolai. His glare fall on Toris."Didn't know you're brave enough to come here,Toris"he say Toris name in disgust.

"If I keep running,it would just show I'm a coward man and I'm here to deny all that thoughts in others mind"

"But not mine. Don't think I'll forget what you did to Nat"as he about to walk back to his room,he saw Alexis."I see you bring along your product" Nikolai observe Alexis with his cold eyes. _Almost like her_."And I see that you look after him really well. Not surprising though"he smirk.

"Nikolai, stop it. Respect our guest"Yaketarina scold him.

"How should I respect him when he's the one who taint Nat?!"he spat back

"Past is in the past. Besides ,Nat never held a grudge against him. She say that isn't it?"

"That is Nat.I know her better than anyone" he insists to win the argument against his sister. Although he knew she would easily won.

"Well,if you know her better,why don't you just shut your mouth and respect her decision?".

There is an intense atmosphere between the two siblings that could make anyone feel uncomfortable staying in the same room.

"Nik,stop it. They are our guest. Sure you didn't want to make Ivan sad,right?"Yaketarina try her best to coax her little brother.

"On one condition. **Stay. away. from**. **Natalia** "he send a cold glare at Toris as he say those words. Then ,he turn his back and walk back towards his room.

Yaketarina sigh in relief. Glad that the boy decide to back off."I'm sorry with Nikolai. He just have a few problem,thus he's not in a good mood."

"Ah,it's okay.I'm fine with it. I actually did prepared myself if this kind of things happen. After all.. it's not really a pleasant past,isn't it?"Toris reply politely.

"I can't really say whose fault in this matter but I'm sure there's a meaning behind all of this."Her wise word did some good job in comforting Toris heart."Well then,I'll be going up first"Yaketarina excuse then."Ara,one more thing".She quickly rush towards the Baltic and hold their hands."Can you help me with something?"

"Help?"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The hall are almost crowded with countries representative and the higher up who was invited to the party. And yet, the three siblings have not come down yet. So, it is a job to the Baltic to welcome the guest because Yaketarina ask for their help. In case either all of them was changing their clothes and the guest coming.

"Psshh 'help'. More like become their servant again." Feliks complain.

"It can't be help. The three of them were changing their clothes plus, there's nothing we can do... for now" Toris stand at the side of the door to greet the other guest who just arrive.

"And for a awhile, my ass. It have been an hour. What are they actually doing? Sewing the clothes from scratch?" Eduard curse, loud enough for them to hear.

"It didn't shock me you don't remember how many layer you're suppose to wear in Russia especially during winter. And Feliks, we only ask you to look after Alexis" Toris remind him

"Geez, I know, I know. Being a babysitter is hard too,you know" say Feliks. Then, he take a sip of wine from his glass.

"Umm ..Feliks" Raivis speak as he look around.

"Yeah"

"Where's Alex?"

The man point to the empty chair in front of him.

"He's not there..."

The blond man spit out his drink and quickly find the boy between the crowd before his father could strangle him. While the Baltic were panic to look for Alexis, Ivan were walking down the stairs with Natalia beside him.

* * *

 _Alexis p.o.v_

I just went to the toilet for a while and when I came back to the hall, it is almost crowded with people. Well, if I want to go back to Papa,I have to walk through the crowd. I wait for a while until I saw an opening which I could go through. _Well, here goes nothing._ I slip between them and walk slowly. Suddenly, someone knock me from behind and I fall to the ground. I hiss in pain when someone step on my hand immediately after I fell. Out of nowhere,someone tug my hand and embrace me.

"Watch it! You almost fall on this child!"a woman voice rang on my ear. When I look back behind, I saw a middle-age man. Very big built body. Fall on his butt. **Right where the spot I fall just now.** My heart beating rapidly in fear. _If... If this woman didn't save me. I could've die._

"Sorry, Miss Belarus"the man apologise

"Not to me, but the child!"she spat

The man hesitantly look at me and unwillingly say his apologise. _Maybe he feel shame because he need to lower his pride and ask an apologise from a kid._ Then, he walk away from us before I could say anything.

"Tch, fucking arrogant"the woman curse while looking at the man angrily.

For a moment, I was mesmerize by the beauty who saved me. She looks like an angel, minus the scowl. After then, she notice that I was staring at her and I quickly look down.

"Are you okay?"the woman crouch down and pat my head.

"Umm" I nod.

"Are you sure? Your knee bleeding, plus there's a scratch on your hand and face"she insists. I blush in embarrass. She put her finger under my chin and force my face to look at her. My heart immediately stop as I look closer at my saviour.

This is the first time I have a closer look to a woman and I didn't know what to do except to stare. Truth to be say, she is... really beautiful. I wish Mama would be beautiful as her too.

"It's rude if you didn't look at the person who ask you a question, boy"

"I- I'm sorry, miss"I stutter

"Well, let me ask you again. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Ummm.. some bandage for my knees wouldn't hurt, right?"

She smile. "Alright, then let's go". She hold my figure on her hips, like a baby. While I put my arms around her neck. "Wouldn't want you to fall for the second time,hmm?". I nod and lay my head on her shoulder. _So warm... like a mother embrace her child dearly._

* * *

Back to The Baltic

Toris was about to panic when he could not find Alexis, until someone pat on his shoulder.

"Yo"Alfred grin.

"Oh, Alfred. Hello" he greet back

"How is it? Did he threaten you?"he ask regarding Ivan.

"We didn't meet him yet. But, we did meet Yaketarina"

Alfred sigh in relief. Then, he look around the Lithuanian man. "Oh, where's Alex? Didn't he want to hug his awesome uncle?"

"About that.. have you seen him? Seems like we lost him among the crowd."

"WHAT?!"Alfred gasp

"I hope Russia-san didn't found him by accident" Raivis whisper.

"R- Raivis, please... Anyway, let's split up and find him"Toris begun to shake in fear.

"OH MY GOD"Alfred scream.

"Quiet dow-". "Look, Nat took Alex away"Alfred point toward the Belarussian who were walking upstairs.

"Oh dear, did Nat notice him right away?"fear written on Toris's face.

"Don't worry. Let The Hero save Alex"Alfred quickly run towards them.

"Please. And don't let Ivan find him!"Toris warn the American before he was out of his sight.


	12. Chapter 12

Natalia was tending the little boy injury when suddenly,the door was rushed open by someone.

"Al,what are you doing here?. This is an off limit place for guest."

"Nat,what are **YOU** doing here with him?"

"...I was tending his injury. Nothing serious, but it would be better to treat those now"

Alfred keep glaring at Natalia. Insists to know the truth but, she pay no mind to him until Alex butted in.

"Uncle Al, I'm fine. I just scrap my knee while looking for Papa"

"Little one" Alfred slowly come towards him. "You know how worried your father is when he saw you been took away by Nat?"

"Hey! I'm not that cruel to kidnap someone child" she began to pack the bandage and cottons and put it inside a box. She began to walk away from both of them but she stop at the door and glare at Alfred. "And please I don't even know this boy. Excuse me."

Natalia was enraged by how some people still dumb to think she is the same changes. They're wrong. In fact, she has been a better person now.

* * *

Alfred sigh in relief after Natalia finally left both of them alone.

"Hey, are you sure she did nothing to you?" Alfred ask.

"Yeah. 100% sure. Look she even bandage my knee and finger" Alex show his cute pinky finger that been tape.

"Alright... if you said so. Then let's go back. I don't want your father to worried for nothing"

"Uncle~ Carry me~" Alex whine

"Fine, fine" he sigh in defeat and gave Alex a piggy back ride.

* * *

Ivan was having a deep conversation with Sadiq when suddenly, his eyes caught a sight of Alfred and Alexis coming down from stairs.

"A child?" whisper Ivan. "Um, I'm sorry Sadiq, but please excuse me. Salaam"

"Salaam" reply Sadiq.

Thus, Ivan quickly strode towards the blonde and little brunette.

* * *

From the other side of crowds, Toris could feel adrenaline rush through his veins as he saw Ivan walking towards Alfred and his son.

"Oh dear" he mutter

His legs quickly rush towards the both of them. As fast as he could, but he accidently knocked someone down. Hard enough to make the person fall on their butt.

"Ah,excuse me. I'm sorry I didn't mean to -"his rambling voice slow down as he saw the first reason he attend the party.

"Ouch where did you put your eyes, huh?" Natalia ramble while she tried to stand back.

When she hold her heads up, her eyes lit up meeting the emerald eyes.

"Toris?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Ivan p.o.v**

I don't know why. But my instinct tell me not to let the little boy, who with Alfred, out of my sight. He does remind me of someone.. But who?. And for a glance he held an aura of authority, cold and determination. If not for his look, I would probably mistook him with little sister.

As I was getting closer to them, someone pat on my back. I turn my back in response and there stood Yao Wang.

 _"Nihao, Ivan"_

 _"Yao, good afternoon"_ I shook his hand.

 _"Thanks for inviting me. I never thought you would held a party this sooner."_

I chuckle. _"Are you doubting my kindness, Yao?"_

The older man flinch. _"It's not my fault that my habit is still there after all this war, right?"_

 _"Ha ha ha. Sure Yao. Take your time."_ I pat on his back. Totally engrossing on having a chat with him.

* * *

 **Normal p.o.v**

Alfred felt someone follow them and when he took a little glance behind his back, he regret it for a second.

'Oh shit. That guy.. why he follow us?'. Alfred quickly walk the opposite way where Toris is. "Alright, game on" he mutter under his breath.

But before he could twirl his web of game, Yao come and save them. Alfred sigh. 'Well.. I need to stay low for a while after all.'

"Uncle" Alex voice break his thought.

"Yeah Alex?"

"I'm hungry. Can we get a food before we meet Papa?" he groan and clutch his stomach.

"Hahahaha sure. Anything for my little nephew"

* * *

 **Back to Toris and Natalia**

 **"** Nat-Miss Belarus" Toris stuttered.

"Just call me Natalia. You're not my brother's servant anymore. Unless you wish to be one again" she scowl.

"Uh no. I'm very happy to be an independent country now." Toris back up. _'And I don't wish Alex to feel what I have felt before'_

"Did you came alone?" Natalia look around him and noticed his friend was not with him.

"No. I came with the other Baltic and Feliks. I would-"

"Alexis?" Toris flinch by the time she mention his name. He saw a hint of longliness in her eyes when she mention his, no, their son.

 _'So, she does miss him after all. Well, I can't put all the fault on her shoulder. She bare him in her womb for nine months and even went far to sent Alex to me in the storm..'_

"Oh, Alex. Well...he.. he couldn't come. He suddenly fall sick a few days ago."Toris lied

* * *

 ** _flashback_**

 _"Wha-what we're going?" Eduard roared but silently he was shaking inside. Fear for the man who previously he call boss._

 _"What about Miss Natalia? Don't you afraid she'll be taking back Alexis by the time she saw him?" Raivis spoke_

 _Deep inside, Toris know there's a slight chance Natalia want back her child only. But he wishes to built a family with her_

 _"She won't" those around him perk up their head_

 _"And how you can be so sure she'll not be taking Alexis?"_

 _"She's not the type who'll back down her words"_

 _Silence filled the once cheer living room of the Lithuanian man._

 _"Ok. In any case, I can't leave Alex alone in the house. We have to bring him too, but we have to make sure she don't notice Alex. For this I need Feliks to look after Alex. Because after all, the three of us won't be have any chance to spare a glance to look after Alex once we step back in that mansion. You think you could do that, Feliks?"_

 _"Leave it too me" Feliks wink_

 _"And lastly. If either one of us...meet Nat.. say that he fall sick or something"_

* * *

"And you came here without looking after him?" she grit her teeth

"I-I just came here for a while and I'll be back soon."

"You better be" then she turn away and walk away from him. But he grab her hand before she could proceed further from him.

"Natalia...do we..doesn't even have a chance to be together?.. Not even a slightest?" he tried to coaxed her.

As a father, he too wishes the best for his son. It pain him every time Alexis ask for his mother.

 _To hug her._

 _To her sing a lullaby for him every time the lightning roar in the sky._

 _To say thank you and he love her so much._

 _To chant the word 'Mama' every time he saw her._

Like all other kids does.

Natalia slowly pull away her hand from his grasp and walk away from him. Toris knew the answer to his question as he remember back her word. He sigh. "Alex...I'm sorry to be a weak father.. I can't even coax Mama to be with our side.."

* * *

 **Hello~**

 **It's the author here. I know this story have been quite a long time hanging and I'm really sorry for that.((and it not even reach the climax part yet :'D/SLAP))**

 **Now that I've finish whatever I've done in my life, I'll be focusing on finishing this story as sooner as I can before I'll be on hiatus again.**

 **And thank you for your support. I feel refreshed after updating again XD.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Warning rated M, but eh I already put the rated for the whole story but for reminder**

 **RATED M AHEAD**

* * *

 **Toris p.o.v**

 _How..how can this happen again. Somehow, I forgot how I came this far. Is it rainy or winter on that day?_

 _Oh, I believe it's during the storm. In this very familiar mansion.. on her bed. Where we both making Alex._

 _Lightning roared outside the window. We pay no mind of our surrounding. But, sometimes they even gave me a glimpse of her beautiful body writhing under me._

 _As I thrust in her,she moaned a name. But not mine ._

 _"Ah, Ivan"_

 _I felt a twinge of jealousy in my heart._

 _How could she say other man name when I'm the one who do her?_

 _Aren't my affection and love didn't reach her?_

 _Or she knew about it but brush it off, like I'm just a **mere peasant** to her?_

 _But I didn't stop as lust hazing my eyes and I determine to finish whatever I have started. I put her leg on my shoulder so I can thrust deeper and harder in her, making her moan more louder. In response I kissed her hard to slow down her moaned._

 _She kissed me back and we have a battle with our tongue. In the end, I won. I rolled my tongue in her mouth while savouring her taste she offered._

 _My movement getting sloppier as I could feel something about to burst from me down there, while hers squeezing mine hard. Making it more harder for me to move._

 _'J-just a few m-more'_

"Papa~" Alex was clutching on my pants as his voice bring me back to the present time while Alfred follow behind him with two plate filled with food in his hand.

I look down at him."Ah, Alex. There you are. You're making me worried,you know" I pat his head.

"I'm sorry. I just went to the toilet for a while ,but when I came out it's already crowded in here" he cried.

"That's why tell Uncle Feliks first if you want to go anywhere" I flick his forehead lightly.

"Umm okay. I will~" he pout.

 _What I'm thinking._

 _Alex was a gift._

 _Really precious gift from **HIM.**_

 _For both of us._

 _And it's up too us to cherish him._

 _And for me as his father to bring his mother back._

* * *

 **Normal p.o.v**

Toris put Alexis on his hip and guide Alfred back to their table. Along with their food.

By the time they arrived at their table, someone clinked on a wine glass to gained the guest attention.

"Good afternoon, everyone. I have a few things to say but, firstly have a seat. It might be a long speech after all" Ivan chuckle.

Everyone immediately took their respective places occupying all the empty table.

"Secondly, I would like to express my gratitude for all who came today. It is such a pleasure to me that you all agreed to come despite of what happened in the past." his eyes looking for a certain group of man and when he found them, he raised his wine glass toward them "especially to the Baltics"

The second Ivan said their name, everyone turns toward knew how hard it is to be them. Enduring all the pain they received to this long-awaited moments.

"I'm deeply apologize of what I did. If there is something I could done to seek your apologize, please tell me. I'd be glad to fulfill them" Ivan bow.

Yaketarina and Natalia immediately look at their siblings. Everyone gasp in shocked. Murmured of people quickly filled the silence hall. Eduard about to stand and say his wishes, but Toris held him back. Instead he stood up.

"M-Mr. Russia, no, Mr. Ivan."his lips were quivering. His heart beating loudly than ever. But he decide to end all this hide-and-seek game from Ivan. "I...us..didn't ask anything from you" he spoke. Ivan's eyes twinkling as Toris's said those words. "But, we do have one wishes"

"Very well. Name it"

Toris look at Raivis, then Eduard and lastly Alexis who was hidden from Ivan's eyes. He deeply breath in and say "We hope we could be friends to you. It is the best solution after all"

Suddenly, a laugh fill the thick silence after Toris spoke. "Oh dear, as expected from you, Lithuania. You didn't even bound in the past and instead look forward and find the best solution for all. Indeed, having a grudge on me or leaving you guys alone would be awkward when actually we're neighbour. Alright, let's be friend, da?" Ivan raise his wine glass up.

"Friends" Toris raise his wine glass in response.

* * *

After the speech ended, Ivan walk towards their table while Raivis and Alexis went to get some more food for Alex. But, Ivan was not alone. Behind him was Yaketarina and Nikolai. Natalia was not with them for a moment.

"Toris" someone called his name as he was talking to Feliks.

"Yes,-uh.. Mr Ivan" both of them shake their hand. A friendly shake.

Eduard was sitting on the opposite side of Toris and hatred expression plastered on his face.

"I'm not surprise when you say that. But I did have a plan to built a diplomatic relationship with you but, it looks like you've beaten me. On a higher level" he chuckle.

"Well.. we can't afford to went another war anymore. Slowly building a trust-relationship with you is more better."

"But who knows when will you strike us back,isn't it?" Eduard interrupt them.

"Eduard!" Toris scold

"Listen, I don't know what are you planning with suddenly become oh-so kind hearted with us. But, I'm not gonna fall in your trap again." Eduard stand up and walk away from them.

"I'm sorry. He just have a bad mood today. I even forced him to come here. I'm deeply apologize from his behalf."

"Well, it's his choice and I didn't affected by that. It's okay"

"But he did need to watch after his word after all. Isn't it, brother?" Nikolai spoke.

"Nikolai. Behave" Yaketarina smack him on the face.

"S-sister..it hurts" he groaned

"Ah by the way, Toris. Thank very much for handling the guest while we were changing our clothes. I tried my best to change as fast as I can, but in the end I stuck in the middle of wearing this dress" she pout.

"It's because of your breast, big sister" Another womanly voice join them.

"Ah,Natalia. You think so?"

"It isn't 'you think so'. It's already obvious isn't it,Nik- what happen to your face?"

"Sister smack me"

"Serves you right,weak" she snicker

"Alright guys, cut it out. Come on we have a lot more people to meet. Excuse us" Ivan grab Nikolai hand before he could start a fight with Natalia. Yaketarina slowly walk behind them, but Natalia stay.

She turn around and her eyes met Toris for the second time.

"I just want to say thank you. It'll be bad to have a war with him, especially when you has Alexis with you". And she quickly catch up after her siblings.

"You're welcome" unbeknownst to her, he gave a small smile.


	15. Chapter 15

The party that was held a few days ago, was a success. With a hope of finally bring a peace to the world.

Eduard was still mad about Toris decision, but he didn't show it. While Toris…. well let say that after the party, he is facing trouble in spending time between Alexis and work. He has been spending most of his time in his office,even when back at home, he will went straight to his study.

Alexis notices the change of his father behavior, but he did not point it out to him nor complain about it. He understand that his father work hard for him. For his people. For the country itself. He cannot be selfish to keep his father for him only. He learn to share his father with everyone else, once Eduard told him the truth.

* * *

 _flashback_

 _Alexis was in America, heading towards a building where the meeting was held. His father claims that, he need to take a breather once in a while instead of stuck inside the Lithuania region. His eyes gleam in excitement when he look around the busy street of New York. He practically skipping while walking. One of the sign he was in a happy mood._ _Even Toris was affected by him, but he didn't let his guard down. He tightened his grip on Alexis hand as they walk through the sea of people. While Eduard and Raivis went ahead of them, looking for the building where the meeting will be held._

 _"Papa, it's so lively around here, isn't it?" he ask his father while eating hot dog._

 _"Mhm, a lot of people migrate here ever since America won the war. Including from our country." he answers._

 _After a few times lost here and there, they finally arrived to the supposed building. Alex eyes basically gleam as he saw the tall building in front of him. The outer part of the building was covered by a high glass, which reflect the sun rays._

 _"Come on, Alex. It's almost time" Toris slowly tug him._

 _"Papa, why are we here?"_

 _"Hmm, Papa and Uncle Raivis had a meeting. Later, when we went inside, you'll stay with Uncle Ed, okay?"_

 _"Ehhh I want to follow you too" Alexis whine._

 _"You can't. It's really boring. Later on I promise to bring you around New York, okay? "_

 _"It's fine"_

 _"You'll sleep once you step inside the meeting room. Believe me"_

 _"I won't. I feel so happy that I can't sleep well last night."_

 _"It's a meeting only for tall people"_

 _"Pa, Uncle Raivis is short. Even I'm taller than him"_

 _"But he's older than you"_

 _"I can act like one"_

 _"Oh really?" Toris smirk. "Show me"_

 _Alexis loosen his grip from his father. Then, he puffed out his chest, like a guy from a cartoon movie he saw yesterday. After that, he walked ahead of Toris._

 _"I'm a man Pa-Mr. Laurinaitis" Alexis tried to imitate a man voice but failed instantly because he sounds like he has a sore throat. Toris chuckles and pat his head. "Alright then, Mr. Alexis" . Alexis immediately hug his father. "Ačiū, Papa **(Thank you, Papa)** ". "Jūs esate laukiami, mano sūnau **(You're welcome, my son)**. Alright let's go. Ah, after you, " Toris bows and Alexis went ahead of him while skipping on his toes and giggling._

* * *

 _After half an hour the meeting was held, Alexis already asleep on his father lap. One hand gripping his father grey suits, while the other lay comfortably across his stomach. "Alexis, Alexis." he stroke Alexis's brown lock gently._

 _"Toris. Want me to take him outside?" Eduard offered._

 _"Sure. Just be careful" Toris slowly loosen Alexis's grip on his suits. Alexis stirred slightly when he lost his father warmth. "Just call me whe-"._

 _"Relax, Toris. Alex will be fine with me. Just focus on your job, okay?" Eduard assured him. He slowly nod._

 _Eduard excuse himself, since he is not needed in the discussion and take a seat at a lounge that was available near the meeting room. However, as he about to lay Alexis on a sofa, he yawn and slowly open his eyes._

 _"Oh Alexis. You're awake"_

 _"Uncle Eduard..where am I?" Alexis rubbing his eyes as he took a glimpse of the unfamiliar surrounding._

 _"In a lounge near the meeting room. You fall asleep while we were discussing back there."_

 _"Oh..did.. I disturb you then?"_

 _"Nope. I came because I have too look after you. Your father already prepared in case something like this happened, while they were negotiating"_

 _"Negotiating?" Alexis tilted his head._

 _"Yup,negotiate. Well how to put this into a simple word..oh. Did you remember how your father tried to coaxed you to stay behind while he was in meeting?"_

 _"Yes"_

 _"That's what it call negotiating, but in a formal way."_

 _"OH..I GET IT" Alexis eyes gleam as he learn a new word." But Uncle...what are they negotiate.. about? And isn't it weird that Papa suddenly bought me along with him in his trip?"_

 _"Alexis" Once Eduard called the boy name, there is an aura of seriousness comes from him. "Promise me that you won't tell your father about this?"._

 _"Pinky promise" Alexis show his pinky finger to Eduard._

 _"Alexis, didn't you realize that..we..include your father didn't age..at all?"_

 _"Meaning?"_

 _"Getting older. Like how all your friend's parents look. A father with a beard and maybe some grey hair."_

 _"Oh...Well..I didn't. I thought maybe Papa was young when he had me. Why? Is aging is what you all afraid of?"_

 _"Hahahaha no silly boy. Guess how old am I?"_

 _"Umm...what do I get if I'm right?"_

 _"Anything you want" Eduard smirk as he know he would win in this game._

 _"Okay...24?"_

 _"Wrong. That's too young, but it's okay. Besides, I have a skin of a lady-killer, after all"_

 _"How about I'll cut that skin of a lady-killer of yours, uncle?. Then, you shouldn't feel too young. Umm.. 36?" Scowl and disgust plastered on Alexis face, as Eduard called his skin 'lady-killer'._

 _"No, thank you and wrong"_

 _"I'm sure all lady would be really happy to hear that. Ehh..I guess 40 and that was maximum for someone who doesn't have white hair"_

 _"Wrong. I tell you. A lot of lady swoon over me and what? Me, white hair? Jeez, I'm not Gilbert(Prussia), okay?"_

 _"Uncle, he's an albino. And no. I never saw a lady swoon over you. For Papa and Raivis..yes I did. Besides, it's impossible for someone 50 and above to look as young as you. Unless, you've been granted to live long without aging"_

 _"Looks like I win. Alright let's get to the point. Have you heard of a country representative before?"_

 _"Country representative? Aren't their existence still remain unknown until now?"_

 _"Let's say. What if, they really exist?"_

 _"I..I would thank you to the representative of Lithuania because he always kept the country safe. Well..although we faced a few difficulty like we placed first in number of suicides.. but it's really a beautiful country. And I'm just feel glad by that." Alexis eyes gleam as he said those words._

 _"Oohh I'm sure he would be happy to hear that, Alex" Eduard pat Alexis's head._

 _"What's up asking me all the question, uncle?"_

 _"Oh well. Looks like I need to introduce myself properly" Eduard push up his spectacles and grinned at Alexis, while Alexis tilted his head in confuse. "Introduce?"_

 _"My name is Eduard. Eduard von Bock, the nation of_ _Eesti Vabariik_ _ **(Republic of Estonia)** ."_

 _"Eh, you're lying right, uncle?"_

 _"I'm not. Beside, country representative do exist, my dear Alexis."_

 _"Prove it"_

 _"How can we kept an artifact without the permission of museum?"_

 _"There's no artifact in our hous-"_

 _"The ancient armor suit. Plus, the weapon." Eduard interrupted Alexis before he could finish his sentence. Sure enough their house are full with ancient artifacts, till that they could open up a mini museum._

 _"O...k..Are there any...you know..like you, uncle?"_

 _"Sure they are, silly boy .You've been hanging around them since you born. Your father, Toris Laurinaitis, the nation of Lietuvos Respublika **(Republic of Lithuania)**. Then there's your uncle Raivis. Raivis Galante , the nation of Latvijas Republika **(Republic of Latvia)** and Feliks Łukasiewicz, the_ _nation of_ _Rzeczpospolita Polska_ ** _(Republic of Poland)_**

* * *

Alexis flashback end when a sudden sound of door slam from downstairs. He quickly run downstairs and hid behind a wall. There he saw his father sitting on a couch while sigh tiredly. Then, the man quickly went upstairs, straight to his study. Alex took this chance to the kitchen, to prepare kisielius* for his father.

Toris was checking on the paperwork when suddenly a knock disturb his concentration. "Come in" he say while did not even take a glance on the person walking towards him. When Alexis slowly put a tray of mug in front of Toris, only then Toris notice it was him.

"Oh, Alex. What is this?" as he eyed the dark red liquid inside the mug.

"Papa, it's kisielius. You really need to take a break you know" Alexis sigh and sit in front of Toris.

"I will, I will. After I finish all this w-"

"No. Work can do anytime, but your health comes first" Alexis remind his father as he remember a few months ago his father fall sick because of distress and when he came back, his work has been double.

"Alright. I'll take 5 minutes rest" he put aside his paperwork and gently take a sip of kisielius. "Mmm..you're right Alex. I really do need a rest and thank you for the drink" Toris smile and pat Alexis's hair.

"See. Your precious son know the best" Alexis proudly say that to his father. Then, Alex walk towards Toris and took a seat on his lap.

"But you know Pa...instead of me.. I'm sure Mama do the best kisielius in the world,right?" he whisper, but loud enough for Toris to hear.

Toris chuckle. "I'm not sure about that, Alex. Since I'm the one who always done the cooking job for her. But, she kind of have attachment issues with knife"

"Oh, that explain why I do have attachment with knife. Tehehe another point from Mama" Alexis grin

"Mhm but you still my boy, okay" Toris hug Alexis affectionately and swing his chair slowly side by side while humming a tune. Slowly, both of them fell into a deep slumber

* * *

 ***kisielius- fruity cranberry drinks**


	16. Chapter 16

Ivan was walking around his house, enjoying the morning silence in his mansion. Although there is a heavy storm outside, it did not ruined his happy mood.

"What a beautiful day, and yet the Mother Nature didn't agree with me. What should I do?" Ivan sigh while slouching on the couch. He pull out his phone and scroll down his Placebook account newsfeed. A picture of a certain blond guy with a lot of food in his hand, caught his eyes. He squint his eyes to read the banner that was hidden behind the guy head.

"Fes..tival.. sure it's a festival.. And judging by the surrounding and amount of food he bought. It's a food festival. Oh well, it wouldn't hurt to pay him a visit as soon as this, right?. Plus, there's a festival been held there." Ivan stand and walk upstairs to change his clothes.

* * *

Somewhere in United States

Toris, Raivis and Alexis was walking around the festival compound. Admiring and try not to drool at the delicious food offered by different stalls. Unfortunately, Eduard could not come with them, claimed that he was busy at the moment.

Walking ahead them is Matthew Williams, Alfred's younger brother and the representative of Canada. Currently, Alfred was busy buying and tasting all the food he found, forcing the Canadian to be their tour guide instead. Toris tried to reasoned with him not to force himself to be their tour guide but Matthew insists. Saying that this is a good chance to know about both of them better.

"So.. do you have any preference on what would you like to eat?" ask Matthew. Surprisingly, the three of them heard what he says.

"Umm.. I don't know. Perhaps you could give us some suggestions?" ask Toris

"Well how about Pretzels?. They taste really good with cinnamon and brown sugar"

"Pretzels?" Alexis ask while tilting his head.

"Oh, it's like a bun but they comes with a shape and on top of it you could put whatever you like. I personally like to put maple syrup on top of it." the three of them nod in understand as Matthew explain it to them.

"Then, let's buy pretzels" Alexis cheer.

* * *

Alfred's p.o.v

After I finish my last hot dog, I realize that I already part my ways from Matthew and Toris. _'Oh well, he can handle them'_

However, as I about to buy another pizza, someone tap my shoulder. Automatically, I look behind. **"Uh oh"**

 **"Why you sound like you disappointed to see me, Alfred?"** ask Ivan. Behind him was Natalia who look beautiful more than usual with a light purple floral dress hugging her curves. She was clutching on her brother sleeves, maybe she's afraid to lose him in this massive crowd.

 **"Well, it's because someone as beautiful as Nat have to stuck with you"**

 **"Want me to cut you then?"** Natalia threaten me.

 **"It would be an honor but sorry keep that for next time."** I try to joke with her but I know she always take things seriously. **"Well, what are you doing here?".**

 **"I saw your picture in Placebook, so I thought to spend my day off here."** Ivan answer.

 **"I came to accompany brother."** say Natalia .

 **"Bruh, don't you like have a really big sunflower field behind your house?"**

 **" A heavy storm occur at my place".**

 _'Well, the more logic reason for him to come here..but shit. I need to warn Mattie about Ivan'_

 **"You know, how about I show you around? It's easier when you have The Hero** **around"** I proudly puff out my chest. Natalia scoff in annoyance.

 **"Oh, isn't that a great idea, Natalia?"**

 **"B-brother you didn't take that suggestion seriously, aren't you?"**

 **"Perhaps you could show us around then?"** Ivan look at Natalia

Natalia sigh in defeat. **"Fine. Even though I've stayed here before, it's too foreign to me now."**

 **"Alright, let's go"**

* * *

Back to Matthew

After what it seems like buying tons of food because Alexis ask for them, they settle down on an empty table provided by the sponsors.

"We sure buy a lot. Think this could last until dinner" Toris chuckle

"Mhm. Eduard must have regret once we bring back all of this."say Raivis

"We won't bring this back. I'll finish all of this" Alexis insists and he start to chomping on French Fries.

"We sure meet a lot of them today. I think I saw those ASEAN countries just now" Matthew remember as he saw Maya fighting with her sister again.

"Oh, I think I saw Sealand and Wy too" say Raivis and he gulp down his Coke.

"Hahahaha when it comes to food, everyone would have come along and have fun, isn't it?" Toris chuckle for second time and munch on his wedges. "Oh, these wedges taste great especially with cheese"

"Ooohh. Sove some po me"

"Alex, munch on your food first, then talk"

Alex gulp down his food "I say. Save some for me, Papa"

"Sure. And slowly eat your food. I don't want you to have stomach ache later on"

"Okay~"

After taking the last bite on the last food, Alex slouch down on the chair and sigh in relief. "Hah, they are really delicious until I feel like eating them again, but I'm too full" he pat his stomach.

"Growing boy sure eat a lot isn't it, Toris?" Matthew wipe sauces that smudge at Alexis's cheek

"Yes. But I can't complaint since we're also eat a lot due to our country rapid growth"

"That.. I couldn't argue. But, at the moment.. I only wish for my height to be a little higher. If this continue..even Alex would be taller than me" Raivis sigh in depressed. He was embarrassed every time people would mistook Raivis as Alexis little brother especially when he was needed in sending or picking Alexis from his kindergarten.

"Well, at the very least, you have a lot of fans because you're cute, Raivis" Toris try to coax him. However, Raivis could only sigh about it. Suddenly, a moan of pain comes from Alexis. He was clutching on his stomach.

"P-Papa... I want to go toilet..ouch"

"W-wait hold on. I'll pick you up. Don't move and hold on" Toris quickly put Alex on his hip and rush towards nearby toilet. At the same time, Matthew phones ring.

* * *

Back to Alfred

"Woah, you sure buy a lot of food more than me, aren't you, commie?"

"Hmm? I just simply buy if it looks tasty" say Ivan while munching on his chocolate pretzels. Natalia was walking beside Ivan, but this time Ivan hand was wrap around his sister waist protectively as the crowd getting bigger.

"What about you Nat? Don't you buy anything?" Alfred look at the stoic face woman as she did not buy anything except eating on whatever food Ivan buy.

"Nah. He promise to treat me" Natalia was slurping on her strawberry juice when she suddenly stop on her track. "I need to go to toilet". She handed Ivan her drink and walk away.

"Will she be fine by her ownself?" Ivan ask

"Grow up, commie. She's already a woman, for god sake" Alfred walk ahead of him and he took out his phone and call someone.

"Yeah, Matthew speaking" Matthew's voice ring from the other side.

"Where are you?"

"At the tent with them"

"Good. Are Toris with you?" Alfred took a glance at the Russian who was too engrossed looking around for delicious food.

"Woah, what's wrong?. And no, but Raivis with me. Currently, Toris take Alex to toilet"

"Commie is here. He came with Nat"

"Roger. Got th-"

"And look around for Nat too. She went to toilet just now"

"Got that". With that Alfred end his conversation and put away his phone. He was glad that Ivan did not saw him making a call."Hey, how about we wait for Nat under the tree over there?"

"Da. Great idea"

* * *

"Didn't I tell you too eat slowly, Alex?" Toris was helping Alex too wash his hand on the sink after he finally done doing his business.

"I did"

"Which part? The part when only I'm looking at you while you're eating?" Toris smirk

Alex try to hid his grin under his palm but failed. "Alright, you got me" Toris immediately tickle the young boy.

"Pa,no-haahhaha- stop. Sorry-hahahahha- I'm sorry" Alex struggle under his father embrace as he tickle them on his stomach.

"Well, no more lying too me, little man"

"At least not now~" Alex run from his father embrace towards outside of the toilet. However, he was suddenly bump on someone making him fall on his butt.

"Are you okay?" A woman voice ask him.

"I-I'm sorry, miss. I accidentally bump on you"

"ALEXIS!" Toris shout as he saw Alex fall on the ground. He immediately went to his son side. "You're alright?"

"Yeah.. I didn't look around while running, Papa" Little tears start to form at the edge of his eyes.

"Alright, alright. Come here" Toris hug Alexis and put him on his hip.

"I'm sorry again miss. It's my fault that I didn't look after him properly" Toris bow as an apologize

"N- no. It's okay. I understand. More importantly, is your son alright?"

"He's fine. No worries."

"Well... I take my leave now. Take care"

"Have a good day" Toris smile at her before she could walk away.

"Thank you"

Toris stay there for a while until the woman lost in the sea of human. He pat Alexis hair as Alex sniffle on his father chocolate jacket. As he turn around to walk back where Matthew waiting for him. There stood Alexis mother.

"N-Natalia"

"Nice to meeting you again, Toris"

* * *

 **Yeah.. I decided to make this chapter a festival for food cuz who doesn't love them~**

 **And Maya is actually Malaysia and the one she always fighting with is Indonesia, her big sister. But seriously, it's just like siblings fight nothing serious.**


	17. Chapter 17

"Nice to meet you too, Natalia" Toris greet back. However, Natalia's eyes fix on the smaller figure that cling on Toris. Suddenly, she could feel a warm feeling fill her heart. She did not expect the little boy whom she help before is her son. She finally found him without even recognize him.

There's a tense feeling form between them, making Alexis to struggle in his father embrace. "Oh, Miss Angel. Hello" Alexis greet Natalia as he turn around to face her.

"Miss Angel?"ask Toris.

"Because she look like an Angel and she's the one who treat my knee" Alexis explain as he remember back the last party he attend.

"Silly boy, I have a name and how was your knee?" Natalia sigh in annoyance but he still care for him anyway.

"Oh, it's getting better thanks to you miss..."

"Natalia. And how about yours, little one?" A smile unknowingly form on her face.

"Alexis Laurinaitis, but you can call me Alex" Alex grin. Proud that his mother gave his name before she decide to disappear. "Woah, Miss Natalia you look stunning as always. Isn't she Papa?" Alex turn to look at his father. Toris was a bit fluster when Alexis suddenly ask his opinion.

"Ah, y-yes. She is" shades of red decorate his cheek. Toris could not lay his eyes off from her as her appearance currently scream beautiful from every aspect. Then, a harsh wind suddenly came, making her ribbon to flew away with them.

"Ah" Natalia try to catch the ribbon before it went further, but the ribbon slip from her hand.

"Oh, stay here with Alex, will you?. I'll come back with your ribbon later." Toris hand Alexis to Natalia. Giving her some time to bond with their son, while he catch on her ribbon.

Natalia try to stop him, but the sudden feeling of a hand around her neck and a head rest on her shoulder stop her. She take a little glance of a sleeping Alexis. She try to resist the urge to caress and hug Alexis, but her mother's instinct took over her.

 _'His overall appearance took after his father but... if you take on a second glance..some of them from mine'_ _._ She slowly graze her long finger on Alexis's cheek. _'Wait until a few years pass, then he'll have a refined jaw'_. Then, she comb his soft brown locks. ' _Exactly like his. Although, those night image was still blur to me'._ Lastly, she kiss Alexis's forehead the second time, after five years separated from him. _'So this what they meant by a mother's love for her child are infinite, no matter how far and how long they are apart.'_ Natalia heart clench as she realize that she have to be apart from Alexis once again when Toris back with her ribbon. She fix Alexis sleeping position so that he can sleep comfortably. Although the position make her leg cramp, she would not mind.

* * *

After Toris finally succeeds in catching back her ribbon, he immediately went back to find Natalia. However, the image of Natalia kissing Alexis's forehead make him stop in his track. His eyes widen as he realize. _'She loves him. No matter how many times she say she hates him... eventually she's still a mother. Alexis grow in her for nine months, and in those months Alexis become one with her.'_

He slowly walk towards them. He did not want to interrupt the mother-son bonding time between Natalia and Alexis. As he come closer, he could hear Natalia humming a lullaby. The same lullaby he sang for Alexis before he went to sleep. Both Natalia and Toris favourite lullaby, they learnt the lullaby when they were younger.

"Nat" Toris break the silence, but deep inside he was nervous. "Say.. how about we get together?"

Natalia scowl at him. "Toris, I thought you already clear on what we discuss before this?"

"Screw that. Your brother or your boss... we can do this. We can do this in secret, like once a month or twice. I-I just can't do this alone.." he looks like he about to cry but he put his feeling aside and continue. "Alexis need his mother. He needs both of his parents in his life. Do you know how hurts it is when he look at other kids, especially their mother, longingly? Yet, he didn't complaint about it" Toris grip her hands and he lose to his feeling. Tears start to stream down his face.

While Natalia, she was speechless. She could not speak as she was stunt by his word.

 _'Where is your determination to stay away from them, once Alexis was born? **How can I stay away from them, when they are the one who yearn for me?'**_

 _'Where is your 'for Alexis sake'? **His well being comes first, then I could think another plan for his safety** '_

Suddenly, Natalia's thoughts was interrupt by Alexis stir in her arms. Once again, she was awe by the sight of him hugging her closer. However, as she about to give her answer-

"TORIS" Raivis shout. Making both of them flinch. Toris immediately wipe his tears and look at his brother. "R-Raivis, slow down your voice. Alex sleeping"

"B-but, M-Miss B-Belarus-"

"I'm the one who ask her to look after Alexis while I ran looking for her ribbon" Toris explain. "I guess we should head back now. It's getting late"

"O-oh, sure. Plus, A-Alexis already s-sleeping" Raivis nod in agreement

"Well, I shall excuse myself now. Oh, before that" Toris take out her ribbon from his jacket pocket and tie it on her hair. Then, he proceeds to take Alexis from her embrace. The close proximity give a chance for Toris to whisper to Natalia without the other two adult notice.

 _"I hope you can give your answer soon. My number is still available"_ Then, she slowly let him to take Alexis away from her.

Natalia watch them walking away from her until they disappear among the sea of human. Her face remain stoic from the moment she knew about Alexis until now. Slowly, she let herself drown in the feeling of sadness.

"Bela, there you are. I was worried when you went to the toilet too long." Ivan sigh in relief as he finally found his sister.

"Brother-sob-. What is this awful feeling I feel?. It-It's neither happy nor sad." She continue her sob in her brother embrace.

"Hush hush. Don't say anything. I guess you're on your period right?. It's okay. I'll buy you sweets later" Ivan slowly caress Natalia's light blond locks. "Come, we should head back now. It's getting late."

"Y-yeah" She wipe her tears with Ivan's scarf and both of them walk back home.


End file.
